Las vueltas de la vida
by Vii de Pattinson
Summary: ¿Podran las vueltas de la vida unir a dos personas totalmente opuestas?¿Podra enseñarles a amar mas alla de lo que imaginaban poder amar? Una situación que ninguno de los dos esperaba cambia las circunstancias de vida de ambos y les enseñara el camino...
1. Introducción

****Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer y la trama es toda obra mia.****

* * *

><p><strong>Introducción <strong>

**Bella POV **

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, y sí, soy la hija de Charlie Swan, el multimillonario, toda mi vida crecí rodeada de lujos y hoy a la edad de 22 años sigo viviendo en casa con mis padres. Realmente no se hacer nada por mí misma, igual no me molesta, tengo gente que lo haga por mí, chofer, chef, mucama, masajista, la señora que me lee, la estilista, el diseñador, todo lo que se les ocurra. Asisto al mejor SPA todos los fines de semana y una vez por mes viajo en el jet privado de papa a Paris. Nací en la mejor clínica y asistí a los mejores colegios. Y si, seré una niña mimada, pero ¿a quién le importa?, total, yo, **¡Soy **feliz!

**Edward POV**

Mi nombre es Edward Masen, soy el chico promedio, con 24 años vivo ya solo en mi apartamento, va solo es una manera de decir, vivo con mi mejor amigo Emmett. Nací en una clínica no muy costosa y asistí a los colegios del estado, no poseo mucha riqueza, pero si un gran corazón. Todos pensaran que vida triste, pero se equivocan, a pesar de no ser millonario tampoco soy pobre, me gano la vida trabajando en el restaurant de mi prima, Alice. Soy excelente cocinero y es lo que más amo en la vida, cocinar. Pese a todo lo que me impone la vida día a día, **¡Soy feliz!**

¿Podran las vueltas de la vida unir a dos personas totalmente opuestas?¿Podra enseñarles a amar mas alla de lo que imaginaban poder amar?

Una situación que ninguno de los dos esperaba cambia las circunstancias de vida de ambos y les enseñara el camino para poder ser feliz eternamente…

* * *

><p><em>Bueno esta es mi primer historia aca en fanfiction, espero que les agrade (:<em>

__Porfavor dejame **Reviews** con los que pensas, tus teorias, lo que te gustaria que pasara, lo que no, criticas constructivas y lo que se te ocurra. No te mantengas anonimo, porque es la unica manera que tenemos de comunicarnos.__


	2. Primer Encuentro

****Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer y la trama es toda obra mia.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

**Bella POV**

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando escucho el sonido del despertador, no tenía ganas de levantarme, pero tenía que ir de compras con Tanya, Jesica y Lauren, mis _mejores amigas_. Decidí darme una ducha, la mejor manera de empezar la mañana, bah, en realidad la mejor manera seria un baño de inmersión, pero es lo que hay, no dispongo del tiempo suficiente. Me desvestí y me deslice debajo del agua, era una ducha enorme, de 2m x 2m. Al terminar la ducha me dirijo al armario, también de un tamaño colosal, y elegí una de las pocas prendas que ya había usado, no tenía ganas de estrenar una nueva el día de hoy. Elegí un vestido ceñido al cuerpo color Violeta con arabescos de un tono más oscuros dibujados por toda la superficie de tela, unos tacones muy altos _realmente no me gustaba mucho usar de estos, pero me hacían ver realmente sexy_ de Valentino color negro, y por ultimo mi bolso Louis Vuitton, el de la última temporada, también color negro. Me rocíe con mi perfume de Chanel con aroma a fresias y me mire al gigantesco espejo que mi cuarto albergaba, me gustaba la imagen que este me devolvía, mi figura, escultural, mi pelo, hermosamente rubio, mi sonrisa, perfecta, Yo era perfecta, podrán decir lo que quieran, pero yo sé como soy. Baje las escaleras y me encontré con mis amados padres, los salude y les indique mis planes del día de hoy:

-Padre, Madre, buen día- salude como de costumbre- hoy me encontrare con las chicas para ir de compras, espero que no les moleste- conté, pues **siempre** hago lo que quiero

-Claro mi vida- respondió mi padre cariñosamente- a nosotros nos llevara Frederick el _chofer_ a pasear y volveremos antes de las ocho

-Ok, no hay problema- conteste educadamente para luego darles un beso de despedida y dirigirme a mi maravilloso auto

Me subí y me dirigí a buscar a mis amigas, me esperarían ambas en la casa de Lauren. Cuando llegue las salude amablemente

-_Hi girls_- pues así les decía- Suban- dije esperando a que subieran

-Hola Isaaa- dijeron al unísono, pues ellas me decían así

Nos dirigimos al centro comercial hablando de los últimos modelos de Valentino, Vuitton, Carolina Herrera, en fin de mis marcas favoritas y al llegar al centro comercial arrasamos con esos negocios, las dependientas nos miraban con una cara, claro, no podían creer que nosotras, mucho más jóvenes que ellas, podamos pagar la tienda entera. Llego la hora del almuerzo y comimos en un restaurant muy bonito, el más caro, claro.

-Buen día, mi nombre es Edward, ¿En qué les puedo servir?- pregunto el mozo, era muy bonito, pero claro, si trabajaba aquí, no me llegaba ni a los talones

-Yo quiero una ensalada simple sin aderezo y un agua mineral Mont Plaisir _un agua mineral exportada desde Francia "delicia del monte"_- dije con un tono de superioridad. El chico tomo el pedido de mis amigas, pero sin quitarme la vista de encima, cuando se retiró enseguida las chicas se pusieron a cuchichear como siempre:

-Hay que hermoso ese Edward, creen que si lo invito a salir ¿acepte?- Pregunto Jessica

-Jess no seas tonta el será mío- Dijo Tanya

-Chicas, se equivocan, será solo MIO- Dijo Lauren por lo que decidí intervenir

-Girls, no les llega ni a los talones, déjenlo- Dije satisfecha de mi respuesta, pero a las chicas no les importó y se pasaron toda el almuerzo tratando de seducirlo. Al terminar la comida, vino el mozo y pregunto quién pagaba la cuenta, y me tocaba a mí. Trajo la bendita cuenta en una carta de cuero, se la devolví con el dinero, pero antes de retirarnos dijo refiriéndose a mi

-Señorita-

-Si dígame- dije para tratar de irme lo antes posible

-Si no es mucha molestia, ¿Cuál es su nombre?- pregunto el muy desubicado, no se lo iba a decir, pero en eso Lauren intervino

-Isabella Swan se llama- la mire con una profunda mirada de odio, ¿Cómo me hacía esto?

-Isabella, hermoso nombre- dijo caballerosamente

-Sí, ¿Qué desea?- respondí secamente

-Volverla a ver- dijo el descarado y me entrego una servilleta con un numero anotado- llámeme cuando quiera, estaré esperando el llamado, y no lo pierda, debería guardarlo- Acoto. Rápidamente guarde la servilleta sin darle importancia y me largue de allí.

El resto de la tarde fue tranquila, nos dedicamos a comprar y nada más, las chicas no mencionaron el tema del mesero, y se las notaba un poco enfadadas con eso.

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde y quería estar en casa para la hora que llegaran mis padres, así que emprendimos la vuelta a casa…

**Edward POV**

Me levante como todos los días, el sonido del despertador inundaba mui habitacion, y debía ir a trabajar. Me levante de la cama un poco cansado, ya que la noche anterior me había quedado trabajando hasta tarde, y me di una rápida ducha. Me vestí, Salí de mi departamento y me dirigí hacia mi trabajo. En el auto estaba escuchando una canción de _The Black Eyes Peas_, muy entretenido, pero un auto Ferrari descapotable rojo con una rubia despampanante arriba captó mi atención, iban hablando de marcas, de las cuales no conocía ninguna. Llegue al trabajo y estacione.

-Hola Alice- Salude a mi prima pero por sobre todo a mi jefa

-Hola Edward- dijo ella amorosamente como siempre para luego brindarme un cálido abraso- Te tengo que pedir un favor

-Claro linda- Dije tranquilamente

-Bueno hoy Jasper vendrá a buscarme para ir a pasear y quería saber si te puedes encargar tu solo del restaurant, ahora y en el resto de la mañana cocinas y al mediodía atiendes a los clientes ¿si?- dijo con una mirada a la cual no le podía decir que no, para luego añadir- Igual es Martes, no viene mucha gente, Di que si- rogo

-Claro!, todo sea por ti- le dije a la mejor prima que podía llegar a existir.

La mañana estuvo tranquila, entro una sola persona para pedir un café y dos medialunas, así que pude adelantar bastante trabajo. Llego el horario del almuerzo y con ello entraron las chicas que previamente había había visto en el Ferrari, cargadas a mas no poder de bolsas. Me dirigí a ellas de la manera más educada posible:

-Buen día, mi nombre es Edward, ¿En qué les puedo servir?- pregunte tranquilamente y descubriendo a la hermosa rubia, por dios que es hermosa

-Yo quiero una ensalada simple sin aderezo y un agua mineral _Mont Plaisir_ –dijo con elegancia, que bien que pronunciaba el francés…

Tome el resto de las órdenes pero sin dejar de prestarle atención. Me retire y les serví todo lo que pidieron, fue fácil de preparar. En toda la comida las acompañantes de la rubia no dejaron de tirarme onda, pero solo tenía ojos para esa persona de la cual no sabía ni el nombre. Después de un rato pidieron la cuenta. Me apresure y antes de que se vallan anote en una servilleta mi número telefónico y mi nombre y me dirigí hacia afuera del local

-Señorita- dije sin que se me ocurra otra forma de llamar a la dama

-Si dígame- dijo secamente, por dios que dulce voz que tenia

-Si no es mucha molestia, ¿Cuál es su nombre?- pregunte tratando de sonar amable, pero ella no me respondió, me lo indicó su amiga, la cual gano una mirada de ¿Odio?

-Isabella Swan se llama-

-Isabella, hermoso nombre- dije pensando en voz alta

-Sí, ¿Qué desea?- alegó un poco apresurada

-Volverla a ver- Esas palabras se escaparon de mi boca y entregándole la servilleta le dije- llámeme cuando quiera, estaré esperando el llamado, y no lo pierda, debería guardarlo- hice mi apreciación, pues realmente esperaba que me llamara. Rápidamente guardo la servilleta sin darle importancia y se largo de allí.

El día fue muy tranquilo y tal como prometió Alice no hubo demasiada gente dando vueltas. A la hora de cerrar Alice volvió y me despedí amablemente.

Me dirigí a mi casa, al llegar me prepare un sándwich de milanesa y un vaso de gaseosa, y enseguida me fui a dormir, pues estaba muy cansado, y pese a que mañana solo trabajaba a la tarde, me quería despertar temprano, pues tenía ganas de visitar a mi padre y a mi madre, Cuanto los extrañaba…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les aya gustado el primer capitulo, son medio cortos pero es lo que hay :)<strong>

**Si alguna tiene twitter me pueden seguir VeraRaspagliesi**

**Porfavor dejen comentarios que son lo que me insentiva a seguir**


	3. Tragedia

**Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer y la trama es toda obra mia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

**Edward POV**

Sonó la alarma de mi celular, por dios, ya se había pasado la noche y yo había sentido que apenas fueron dos segundos. Bueno dicen que cuando tienes sueños bonitos el tiempo se pasa volando ¿NO? Desde ayer no me podía quitar a la bonita rubia del Ferrari, Isabella, por dios, hermoso su nombre, hermosa su sonrisa, hermosos sus ojos, hermoso su cabello, hermoso su cuerpo…

-Cierra la boca tarado, se te cae la baba- Dijo Emmett sacándome de mi ensoñación e inmediatamente, por auto reflejo, hice lo que indicaba

-Ehh… pues… - No sabía que decirle

-Ya lo sé Edward, **una chica** - descifro Emmett

-Emmet, no es **una** chica, creo que es **la** chica- le aclare

-Eso no cambia las cosas, sigue siendo mujer- dijo el con la boca llena de pan

No le di importancia y me fui a cambiar para visitar a mis padres, ya que hoy trabajaba solo medio turno y a la tarde. Me puse una remera manga corta color celeste claro y arriba una camisa abierta, de los mismos tonos, un jean rasgado y unas converse. Intente peinarme, pero como siempre, mi pelo no cedió ante los dientes del cepillo, que más da. Desayune con Emmet unas medialunas, cortesía de la madre de él, y un café con leche y me dirigí a la parada del autobús, ya que hoy le tocaba el auto a Emmet _Ya que lo ganamos ambos en una rifa_. Después de casi 2 horas de viaje llegue a la casa de mis padres

-Hijo querido, como te eh extrañado- Dijo Esme

-Mama, si nos vimos hace menos de una semana- Le reproche

-Ya lo sé, pero te extrañamos demasiado en casa- dijo amorosamente para luego darme un largo abraso y llenarme de besos como solo a ella le permitía- Entremos- acoto. Entramos a la casa de y estaba mi padre, como siempre, con un vaso de whisky en la mano y leyendo otro de sus tantos libros de medicina, no vallan a pensar que Carlisle, mi padre, es un borracho, el solo bebe un vaso de whisky los sábados mientras estudia un poco más, aunque no sea necesario más estudio.

-Papa- lo salude amablemente, él se quitó los anteojos y desvió la mirada del libro para responder a mi saludo

-Edward, hola hijo- saludo amablemente

Conversamos un rato sobre banalidades de la vida y luego mi madre nos llamó para almorzar, había preparado su especialidad, pollo al horno con papas a la crema de verdeo y espinaca gratinada _una receta de familia_, Estábamos comiendo y surgió en tema de Isabella…

-Hijo y cuando me presentaras una nuera- pregunto mi padre

-Bueno la verdad, Aller conocí a una hermosa chica, pero no creo que me llame- respondí tristemente

-¿Por qué hijo?- la que pregunto esta vez fue mi madre

-Porque ella es multimillonaria, y me miraba como si yo fuera poca cosa- dije resignado y pensando que realmente al lado de ella yo era poca cosa

-Hijo, tienes que ser positivo, tiempo al tiempo- dijo mi padre y aquí se terminó el tema. Ya era tarde y no llegaría a probar el postre de mi madre, más me tuve que retirar. Me dirigí inmediatamente al trabajo. Llegue puntual como todos los días, salude a Alice y me puse a cocinar. Hubo bastante movimiento en la tarde, más de lo que esperaba para ser Miércoles. Ya eran alrededor de las 9:00 pm cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar

-Hola- atendí sin reconocer el número del cual me llamaban

-¿Edward?- Pregunto su voz del otro lado del teléfono

-¿Isabella?- respondí perplejo

-Sí, necesito hablar inmediatamente con vos, ¿puede ser en tu casa?- indago

-Claro, yo salgo en una hora del trabajo, en una hora y media estoy en mi casa- y le informe como llegar hasta mi hogar

-Okey, nos vemos- dijo con un deje de tristeza

-Claro- y corte la línea.

Por dios, me había llamado, no lo puedo creer. Llego la hora de irme a casa y salude amablemente a Alice para luego retirarme a encontrarme con la mujer más hermosa que podía habitar la tierra. Llegue a mi casa, le conté a Emmett lo sucedido y dijo que se mantendría encerrado en el cuarto hasta que yo se lo indicara, en ese momento sonó el timbre, Emmet movió las cejas sugestivamente pero no le di importancia y cuando por fin se largó abrí la puerta y me encontré con una Isabella llena de lágrimas que lo único que pudo hacer fue tirarse a mi pecho a llorar, por dios como me dolía ver a mi ángel así, ya sé que recién la conozco, pero es mi ángel…

**Bella POV**

Llegue tranquila del centro comercial a mi casa, le indique a Norma _la cocinera_ que quería que esta noche preparara Lomo al Champiñones con papas noasete para sorprender a mis padres y me diriji a la sala de estar a ver la televisión, y encontré justo la transmisión de un desfile de modas en Paris. Pasaron las horas y ya eran las 10 y Norma me había anunciado que la comida estaba lista, pues era a la hora que siempre comemos. Algo había pasado, mis padres siempre eran puntuales y si se ausentaban era porque algo pasaba. Decidí no comer hasta que volvieran. El reloj marco las 11 y Junto con sus campanadas llego Peter _el mayordomo_ con una llamada para mí.

-Hola, buenas noches- Respondí amablemente

-Señorita Swan- comento una lúgubre voz del otro lado del teléfono

-Ella misma habla- Conteste ya con las dudas carcomiéndome las entrañas

-Lamento informarle la defunción de Charles y Renée Swan- Comunico y esas palabras cayeron como una bomba en mi perfecta vida- Necesitamos su presencia lo antes posible en el despacho de J. Jenks _el abogado de la familia_ ¿En cuánto tiempo cree usted que podrá llegar?- para este momento mis lágrimas contenidas no podían más así que no sé cómo hice para responder con total frialdad

-En media hora estoy allí- y finalice la llamada. En este momento mi autocontrol sucumbió y me largue a llorar como niña pequeña, le indique a Norma que llamara un taxi lo antes posible y le conté lo ocurrido, se le notaba que solo mantenía la entereza por mi, mientras que yo llore y llore hasta que el taxi apareció por la entrada de la mansión. Me subí a él con los ojos completamente irritados a causa del llanto y le indique la dirección de J. Jenks. Al llegar pague el servicio y me baje.

-Buenas noches- me recibió el comisario Weber

-Para usted serán buenas noches- conteste maleducadamente mas no me importo

-Tiene razón, perdón por mi manera de recibirla- se disculpó.

Entramos a la oficina de J. Jenks y el comisario explico todo lo ocurrido. Aparentemente un auto que manejaba un conductor ebrio choco contra la limosina de mis padres generando así la inmediata muerte de las tres personas dentro del auto. Alrededor de todo el relato me mantuve fría y distante, realmente no supe como hice para mantener la compostura. Llegamos al momento que menos me interesaba pero el que marcaría mi vida. La redacción del testamento. Todas nuestras posesiones pasaban a manos de mi tío, James y de su esposa, Victoria. Los llamamos para informarles el proceso para que me traspase todos los bienes pero se negó. MI PROPIO TIO me acababa de dejar en la calle. Me informo que me daría tiempo hasta mañana para sacar mis pertenencias, que las que quiera conservar de mi padre las guarde en el ático y que igualmente se quedaría con el personal, así que les tenía que explicar a todos la situación. No podía creer en la traición que él estaba imponiendo sobre mi, me trague todo mi orgullo y toda mi impotencia y me dirigí a mi casa. Y ahora ¿Qué iba a hacer? No me quedaba nada a mi disposición, ya que todo estaba al poder de James. Les explique la situación a los empleados, le indique a Norma que hiciera mis valijas y que se retirara. Trate de dormir pero no pude y apenas amaneció me fui de la casa en la que había vivido todos los momentos de mi vida, de la cual ahora me despojaban. Mas tarde llamaría y avisaría a donde tenían que mandar mis pertenencias. Me dirigí a la casa de Mike, Mi novio. Le conté lo ocurrido y le pregunte si me podía quedar allí con el: _escuchar preferentemente en esta parte la canción de Dulce Maria "Ingenua"_

-Isabella, eres tonta eh, sin dinero, ¿Quién te querría?- respondió cruelmente y me hecho de su casa. Por dios, cinco años de relación tirados a la basura, y yo que pensé que me amaba. Otra vez contuve mis ganas de llorar y me dirigí a la casa de Lauren, donde la misma situación se repitió, al igual que en la casa de Jessica y de Tanya. Estaba rodeada de gente falsa y nunca me había dado cuenta ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?.

Me dirigí a un restaurant y con mis ahorros almorcé, me pase toda la tarde pensando a quien recurrir hasta que recordé al mesero, probablemente a alguien que nunca en mi vida le hubiera hablado, y lo llame. Quedamos en encontrarnos en su casa en una hora y media.

Al pasar alrededor de 20 minutos llamo James informándome que había llegado a la casa, que para mañana saque mis cosas de allí, y que él se encargaría de organizar el funeral de mis padres, que me avisaría en donde y a qué hora seria apenas lo supiese y luego corto.

Llego la hora en la que debía partir rumbo a la casa de Edward. Tome un taxi y me dirigí allí. Al llegar el me abrió la puerta y no pude aguantar todo lo contenido en el día, por lo tanto me largue a llorar en su hombro…

* * *

><p><em>Porfavor dejame <strong>Reviews<strong> con los que pensas, tus teorias, lo que te gustaria que pasara, lo que no, criticas constructivas y lo que se te ocurra. No te mantengas anonimo, porque es la unica manera que tenemos de comunicarnos._


	4. La solucion

**Los personajes pertenecen a la magnifica Stphenie Meyer y la trama es toda mia**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

**Bella POV**

Entramos a su departamento, y no nos dijimos ninguna palabra, nos sentamos en el sillón y me dejo llorar en su hombro. Llore y llore a más no poder, cualquiera diría que me estaba deshidratando, pero en algún lado de mi cuerpo todavía tenía una reserva de agua, la cual de a poco se iba convirtiendo en lágrimas. No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero supongo que bastante, hasta que por fin me calme. Él nunca me presiono a nada, no pidió una explicación, es mas no emitió palabra alguna. Necesitaba contarle todo a alguien, y que me comprendiera, que me digiera que la plata no lo es todo así que empecé a narrarle los hechos que sucedieron y que cambiaron para siempre mi vida:

-[…] entonces fui a la casa de mi novio, Mike, y le explique lo sucedido, me dijo que sin dinero no valía nada, me dirigí a lo de mis amigas, y en la casa de cada una de ellas la situación se repitió, no sabía a quién acudir y…-Las lágrimas se apoderaron de mi cuerpo, demasiado había estado presente mi autocontrol, pero termino cediendo ante la tristeza que en estos momentos dominaba mi alma

-Isabella- dijo mientras me abrasaba, no era un abrazo de compromiso, sino un abrazo cargado de amor- tu no vales por lo que sos ni por lo que tienes, vales por tu corazón- y esas simples palabras entraron en mi alma para quedarse, porque por más cortas que fueran, era lo que esperaba escuchar, lo que quería escuchar…

Nos quedamos un rato cuerpo a cuerpo, proporcionándonos calor en un abrazo, era la primera vez que confiaba de esa manera en un completo extraño, pero probablemente seria, junto con mis padres y Norma, la única muestra de cariño sincera que recibí desde que nací. El resto de mis relaciones, e incluso mi familia, me demostró que lo más importante es el dinero y sin él me dieron la espalda, pero este completo desconocido me brindaba cariño sincero sin segundas intenciones.

Llegaron las 12 de la noche y con ello la parte que más vergüenza me dio, pero de la cual no tenía escapatoria

-Edward- dije tímidamente

-¿Qué pasa Isabella?- pregunto el un tanto preocupado

-Puedes llamarme Bella si lo deseas- respondí a una pregunta jamás formulada

-Claro… Bella… suena lindo- dijo, y no se imaginaba lo realmente lindo que sonaba en sus labios

-Necesito un favor- volví tema inicial

-Lo que quieras- comentó

-Pues te molestaría que me quede viviendo contigo un tiempo, no sé qué más hacer- y otra vez las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de mis ojos, por dios no quería llorar más…

-Is..Bella- se corrigió inmediatamente- pensé que eso ya estaba claro

-A que te refieres- pregunte indecisa ya que no sabía a qué punto llevaba esta conversación

-Te quedaras aquí, tu dormirás en la cama y yo en el sofá, seguro que Alice- quien sería Alice, ¿su novia?- te puede ofrecer un trabajo en el bar y…- no lo deje terminar

-Lo siento, pero no se hacer nada- dije avergonzada

-Mañana yo te enseñare, pero debemos dormir

-Claro- respondí y con un poco de inseguridad añadí- Te molesta si llamo para que manden mis cosas para acá, porque James me pidió que lo saque de allá y…- no me dejo terminar la frase

-Obvio, no te preocupes, mi casa, tu casa- Dijo con total serenidad.

En ese instante tome mi celular y llame a la casa que había pertenecido a mis padres

-Hola

-Hola residencia..- era la voz de Norma y no la deje terminar de hablar

-Norma soy Isabella- dije-Tengo la dirección a donde me tienes que mandar mis pertenencias ¿tienes para anotar?-pregunte

-Caro mi niña, dígame- respondió amablemente para luego anotar la dirección que yo le dictaba- Para mañana a la mañana tienes las cosas allí, ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto interesada, ya que ella era como una segunda madre para mi

-Bueno no estoy como desearía, pero me quedare en la casa de un conocido. Me ayudara a conseguir trabajo- dije ya con un poco de mejor humor

-Oh, me alegro hija mía, me debo de ir el señor James me llama y realmente necesito el trabajo, sabrás comprender- dijo un poco apenada

-Claro Norma, no te preocupes por mi- confirme para luego añadir- Chau

-Chau!, espero noticias tuyas pronto

-Claro!-

Al cortar la llamada Edward me dirigió a lo que obviamente era su cuarto, tenía una cama central cerca de la ventana y un placar, la habitación era pequeña, pero no me podía quejar. Cuando me iba a despedir de él caí en la cuenta que todavía seguía con el vestido que me había puesto a la mañana, y no me había traído ropa de dormir así que muy a mi pesar la tuve que pedir prestados unos boxers como short y una remera. Me las prestó encantado para luego verlo desaparecer por la puerta llevándose consigo una ropa de cama y una frasada.

**Edward POV**

Abrí la puerta y allí estaba ella, tan hermosa, pero con lágrimas en su rostro. La invite a pasar y la deje desahogarse en mi hombro, sin decir ninguna palabra, dejándola ser libre y poder descargarse de algo que realmente le dolía, no sabía que era lo que la perjudicaba de tal manera pero sabía que haría lo posible por aliviar su pena, porque a pesar de no conocerla, ella era un ángel, MI ángel. Cuando por fin estuvo dispuesta a hablar me narro su historia, yo solo la escuchaba, no quería interrumpir su relato, pero cuando llego a la parte en que su tío se quedó con todas sus posesiones y su novio y amigas le dieron la espalda, realmente tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no largarme de allí a matar a las personas que se habían atrevido a imponerle tal tortura al ángel que en estos momento se encontraba a mi lado. Inmediatamente descarte de mi mente esos pensamientos de odio, ya que yo no era así, pero ella sacaba todo de mí, lo bueno, y lo malo, luego de mi pequeña discusión interna quise gritarle, que no se preocupe, que yo estaría allí para ella **siempre** y que no se preocupara, que podía vivir conmigo todo lo que le fuera necesario, pero me contuve para poder demostrárselo a su debido tiempo. En ese instante las lágrimas abordaron su rostro nuevamente y no supe cómo reaccionar, así que la abrase proyectándole puramente amor y dije las primeras palabras que se me ocurrieron para la ocasión

-Isabella tu no vales por lo que sos ni por lo que tienes, vales por tu corazón- eran unas simples palabras, pero expresaban todo lo que en ese momento le quería proyectar, ella me miro tranquilamente, como si yo le aliviara alguna pena. Se quedó aferrada a mi cuerpo así como yo al de ella. Nos quedamos abrasados alrededor de 2 horas, en las que pude sentir como su cuerpo, poco a poco, se relajaba, y al mismo tiempo, se amoldaba al mío, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Ella decidió romper el silencio para preguntarme si se podía quedar aquí, es que no había quedado claro aún, no la dejaría marcharse sin rumbo, y más si eso implicaba que se marchara de mi vida.

-Is..Bella- me corregí al momento, ya que ella me había dicho que la llame de esa manera, y es que su nombre, abreviado o de forma completa, era maravilloso, con tan solo decirlo me sentía un dios, el más poderoso de todos- pensé que eso ya estaba claro- dije confesándole mis más puros sentimientos

-A que te refieres- pregunto perpleja. Le explique que se quedaría con migo aquí en la casa, que yo dormiría en el sofá, bueno hasta hablar mañana con Emmett, le preguntaría si le molestaba la situación, ya que también era su casa. Pensé en decirle a Alice si le podía conseguir un empleo a ella en el restaurant, pero al parecer esto último lo pronuncie en voz alta, ya que ella en seguida me dijo que no sabía hacer nada, estaba avergonzada por ese hecho, pero yo le prometí que le enseñaría. Llego la hora de irse a dormir, quedamos que sus pertenencias las traían mañana, y mientras tanto le preste una remera que ya no usaba porque me quedaba chica y un bóxer que todavía no había estrenado, para que pudiera usar como pijama. Me dirigí al living desde donde llame a Alice

-Hola- contesto ella un poco adormilada

-Prima, necesito un favor- dije sin darme vueltas, pues a ella le gustaba que fuera directo

-¿Que pasa Edward?- pregunto la duendecilla, pues así la llamaba, un poco molesta

-Pues, ¿te acuerdas de la chica que te conté que había entrado al bar con sus amigas, la rubia?

-Si, la que te gustaba

-Si, bueno ella llegó hoy a mi casa empapada en lágrimas, bueno, no te puedo contar todo ya que se lo prometí, pero necesito si le puedes dar un trabajo en el restaurant y le enseñamos a hacerlo, ya que no tiene a quien acudir y no sabe hacer nada- dije apenado

-Claro Edward, mañana llévala contigo- dijo amablemente para luego recordarme- Acuérdate que mañana tengo que ir a ver a mi médico, así que abrimos más tarde, a las 10

-Oh, claro Alice! Ya me había olvidado- respondí agradeciendo de que tuviera la delicadeza de decírmelo

-Nos vemos mañana!

-Claro Allie, nos vemos, y gracias por todo

Al finalizar la llamada, me recosté sobre el sofá y caí rendido ante los pies de Morfeo, que no me dio tiempo de pensar en nada, y me arrastro hacia los más profundos sueños…

* * *

><p><em>Porfavor dejame <strong>Reviews<strong> con los que pensas, tus teorias, lo que te gustaria que pasara, lo que no, criticas constructivas y lo que se te ocurra. No te mantengas anonimo, porque es la unica manera que tenemos de comunicarnos._

_Gracias por leerme_

**_Vii_**


End file.
